


The study of Blue

by KodakReed



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Creature Fic, Eventual Romance, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodakReed/pseuds/KodakReed
Summary: Evan works at the top Ocean research Laboratory in Hawaii where it's main focus is the Marianna Trench in the Philippine Sea. He is the head of research for this operation to explore the Trench more with newer technology with a full crew. They want to find out what's at the bottom..but is that a good idea?Evan owns Jellyfish and he's cute about it.!!!STORY NOW BEING BETAD!!!Beta reader : Turner~Please check out their Tumblr:   https://hold-on-phone-ringing.tumblr.com/  :)~~~~They are amazing and I can't thank them enough for being my beta reader, truly helpful and amazing thank you again :D





	The study of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> NOW BEING IMPROVED AND FIXED~~~
> 
> Special thanks to my beta reader Turner who is being super helpful and amazing!!

<p>The ocean is vast and so much of it is unexplored. Evan got into ocean research a long while back, the ocean has always been magnificence to him. It's blue waters and seemingly never ending ocean floor, truly beautiful. Evan and his team have been trying to make it to the bottom of the Marianna for some years now but always failing. Things just kept going wrong for the team each time they got to chance to possibly see the bottom of the mysterious trench. Waking up at 4 am Evan couldn't sleep anymore. Excitement bubbled in his stomach,his eagerness to get on the ship keeping him up. He reached over, grabbing his phone and calling Tyler. Even though Evan knew he was asleep, he needed someone to talk to.</p>

 

<p> Evan was greeted with a groan on the other end. "Evan you dick it's 4 am! We don't leave for the ship till 6.You better be dying." Tyler grumbled, sounding annoyed.

Evan sighed and walked over to his jellyfish tank, gazing at his babies as he replied. 

"Tyler, I'm just too excited! Aren't you? I mean we may have finally got the Diver mastered! We can finally reach the bottom of the trench." Evan said getting the Jellies some food. 

"Dude, I'll be excited at 6 am when we get on the damn ship, not 4 am when I'm trying to get some  _ sleep! _ " Tyler complained tiredly.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll call Brock, I know he won't be a sour puss."

Evan hung up and walked over to his bags to double check once again he had all his things. There's no telling how long they will be out there. This whole mission can take up a couple of months, especially if they get some good finds. It'll be about 3 to 4 days till they get to the site once the ship leaves the dock.</p>

 

<p>6 am came faster than Evan excepted, but he was perfectly fine with that. His phone chimed merrily, and he checked to see a group text from Craig. 

_ “We have an hour till the ship undocks. Hurry ur asses up!” _

Evan kicked into gear, loading everything in his car and running back and forth double checking that he got everything. 

"Dani where are you?! I need to leave!" Evan yelled out. Dani was a close friend of his, having known her since childhood. She took care of his home and his precious jellies while he was away. 

"I was pissing hold on!" She yelled back, her feet thudding down the stairs. 

"Evan you need to give a girl time to pee, okay! Gotta like, powder my nose or some shit." Dani joked, shuffling over to Evan with a smile. On closer inspection, Evan noticed that her smile didn’t reach her eyes, as per usual when he was leaving. She never liked it when he left, he was her only close friend there. They always hung out, having movie nights or playing games. Evan gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her in for a hug. 

"I'll miss ya Dani. Take care, okay? You know to be careful with my jellies." Evan kissed the top of her head and Dani nodded in reply. She hugged him tightly, whispering quietly. 

"Please hurry back, okay? And don't die." Dani pulled away first with a more happy smile. Evan smiled back before trotting down the driveway to his car. He waved, got in, and started the engine.</p>

 

<p>Evan parked his car and dropped his keys into the valet’s waiting hand. He quickly tipped the men hauling his stuff on board. He felt kind of guilty for bringing so much along with him, but it was all necessary. A wave of nervousness washed over him but he tried to brush it off with a sigh and began his trek up the ridiculously steep steps leading to the huge ship.

“ _ This one is bigger than all the rest that I have been on... _ " He noted. His phone’s loud ring tone ripped him out of his thoughts, and he checked to see it was from Craig. Seeing his name, Evan answered.

"Hey Craig! I'm here, just trying to not get lost on this big ass ship. Where are ya?" Evan asked, glancing around the deck. 

"Hey Ev! I'm with Brock, we’re just making sure all our important research supplies are here. And yea, it's huge! We have about 49 men on board." Craig exclaimed. 

"Shit, 49? That's a lot! The most we’ve ever had!." 

Craig laughed heartily in reply. "Yea it's a lot! We have maybe 7 medics and some other crew. We also got a few soldiers this time around, never had that but eh it's whatever." 

Evan nodded "Soldiers? Damn, well, I want to have a briefing with our team in the commons, where ever they are, so gather the team up and meet me down there in 15 minutes." 

Craig gave a quick  _ yes sir! _ and hung up. Evan turned his gaze towards the ocean 

“ _ I'm still nervous...just breath Evan, just breath _ .” Evan turned around and started his search for the commons.</p>

 

<p>After asking another crew member where the commons were, Evan pushed over the doors and found his team waiting for him inside, grins spreading to their faces as he walked over to them and greeted them with hugs and cheery hellos. His team was him, Craig, Brock, and Tyler, along with a few others he wasn’t overly close to. 

"Okay! Hey guys! I gathered you all for a bit so we can go over the mission more and go over some basics. If you guys have any questions feel free to ask once I’m finished talking." 

Evan scanned over the faces of his team, waiting for them to go silent so he could start. 

"Well for starters, this is a very important mission. We believe we have mastered the new Diver. It's been tested in the lab many times now but we have to see if it can go past the last checkpoint we hit last time which was 19 thousand ft. That depth is what we call the Abyssopelagic Zone." 

Some of the crewmen nodded in response, others may have already known and were already zoned out.

"This updated Diver has a few new features. It can hold many more samples than before and it can get better ocean floor readings. We can now hear the picked up audio clearer than before too, so that's going to be fun.The sonar readings, a feature all the last Divers had, has been improved on lots, which is great." </p>

 

<p>Evan looked down at his little checklist to make sure he covered everything relevant for the moment. 

"Any questions? Or are we ready to go eat something?" Evan asked. When no hands flew up and a few heads shook, he laughed and dismissed the group. Around 7 am the ships horn gave a low honk, signalling the ship was departing. Evan didn’t have an appetite yet so he climbed back up to the deck and watched the land fade into the horizon. 

_ “This is it only a 3 day ship ride and we get to the site.” _ Evan thought, turning to go find his room and start unpacking.</p>

 

<p>Exploring the ship and chatting with the captain made time fly by, as Evan only noticed how late it was when the sky started to turn a pale orange and pink. 

_ “Damn, that was quick.” _ Grabbing his phone, he took a picture of the bright sunset for Dani as he knew she would love it, despite not being able to see it until he got home. Telling the crew he was heading to bed early, he said his good nights and found his way back to his room for the trip. It was a restless sleep filled with dreams of the expedition going wrong. He finally jerked awake, dazed and confused. Evan groggily reached for his phone and turned it on to see that it was 3 am. When he came to, he realized that the faint noises weren’t waves but voices shouting. He swears when he hears someone call for a medic. Jumping into action, Evan quickly put on a pair of jeans and plain shirt before slipping on his pair of slippers and dashing out.</p>

 

<p>He was greeted by Tyler, who has run over to him as soon as he opened the door. 

"Evan! They found a man on the starboard side! He was bleeding badly." Tyler huffed, trying to catch his breath. 

"Take me to him. Do they know if it was one of our men?" Evan asked as they ran to the main medical room. 

"No, they can't tell right now. They just said it's bad." 

Evan nodded as they made their to the room. Upon opening the doors he was hit in the face by the strong, coppery scent of blood. Evan gasped, his eyes landing on the crimson stained man laying, surrounded by the 7 on board medics.

"What happened to him?" Evan asked as shock paralysed him. The medic closest to him looked up at Evan, a fearful look in her eyes.

"I-I'm not sure sir but, u-um, t-there appears to be claw marks going from his hip to collar bone." She stuttered, waving Evan closer and indicating where the injuries started and ended.

"I-I can't identify what animal caused these! I’ve never seen claw marks like this before. Do you have any ideas?"

The medic seemed to be physically trembling as she spoke, her hands wringing together. Evan guessed she was one of the new crew members. 

"Hand me some gloves?" Evan asked a nurse standing close by. After slipping them on Evan moved the mans shirt up slowly. His eyes landed on four red, bleeding lesions. They were deep, and looked fresh. No older than a day. 

"These are fresh, and as far as I know the only thing in the ocean that has claws are crabs. There's no way in hell they make that kind of mark." Evan said, pulling off the gloves.

"We need to get some DNA samples off of him. Maybe what ever did this to him left something behind we could use to identify it. Brock, I'll leave that part to you." 

Brock nodded and walked over to the trembling medic to begin working with her.

 

Evan shuffled out of the medic room and sighed. _ “What the hell was that? _ ”    
A hand patted him on the shoulder suddenly, making him jump. 

"Dude sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Tyler grinned, inspecting Evan to make sure he was okay. "Tyler, what in the world do you think would cause that?" Evan inquired, looking at the floor. "Your guess is as good as mine, Evan. It's freaky though. I mean, those didn’t look similar to anything I’ve seen before." Tyler said, just as baffled as Evan. "Those were smaller." 

Evan nodded in agreement. "I need a drink, wanna come with me?" Evan offered, finally looking up at Tyler. 

"Hell yea dude! After that, I need one." 

Evan and Tyler quickly made their way over to the cafeteria to get beers and talk more about what the team just saw.

 

5 am came around. Evan and Tyler were still up, chatting lightly about the mystery claws when their phones went off. It was the group chat yet again, Craig had send another message.

_ “Get back down here! We found something!” _

Evan and Tyler both sighed, before moving from their seats and trudging back down to the medical cabin. They were greeted by the rest of the sleepy crew, having all been woken up when the mystery man appeared. They were all tired, but the news of the DNA or the identity of the guy were more important. 

"Hey Brock, hey Craig, what did you find?" Evan questioned as they entered the room. The rest of the crew stuck around outside, eager to hear anything about the event. 

"The man’s name is Riley Anderson. He’s around 37 years old, and that's about all we have. We’re going to send the info to the mainland, he's most likely a missing person." Evan and Tyler nodded in agreement. 

"And the DNA?" Tyler asked.

"Well that's tricky, cause Brock took 4 blood samples, had them tested, and all he got back was human and fish. That fish DNA could be from anything! A fish could have been eating him." Craig explained. Brock walked forward, hands clasped in front of him. 

"There was nothing super unusual that we could see. It’s either that we couldn’t pick up anything for there was nothing unusual happening. Overall, it's a mystery and we need mainland help to find out more." 

Evan nodded "Have it sent to the mainland and report anything back right away, we still have 2 days before we get to the site. Send out a signal for other ships asking if they had lost a man and see if they know who this is." 

Evan walked out of the medics cabin and went to the deck. 

_ “What the hell man.” _ Evan rubbed his eyes and sighed. This was all crazy and he didn't need this, none of them did. Evan only hoped the next days was going to be less stressful, with no more bloody people.


End file.
